A Night at the Club
by asmitty
Summary: Lily wants to let loose, so she heads to the club looking for a good time. There, she finds none other than James Potter, her long lost Hogwarts crush. What ensues? My first story! Beware of the smut :)
When Lily Evans entered the club that night, she had no idea what she was about to encounter. All she knew was that she was looking for a good time. Whoever gave her a good time would be her hero.

She wore her most scandalous outfit, five inch black boots, leather skirt that barely covered her butt, and black corset vest that her breasts barely fit into and were spilling out the top. She bypassed a bra and underwear; she was too horny for that.

Before entering the dance floor, she downed about five tequilas. She needed to be as drunk as possible to let loose.

When she was dancing, she made sure to sway her curvy hips back and forth and run her own hands up and down her body. She could feel many eyes on her, and that only made her dance harder.

After only a few minutes of her drunken self dancing, she felt something hard press against her butt. Recognizing that a strong and horny man was behind her, she began to grind harder. From across the dance floor came another dancing girl and her partner, who began to grind into Lily and her partner. The girls' breasts were pressed together, and their legs were interlocked. They reached out and began to feel each other up, eventually leading into snogging each other. Lily could feel the man behind her get harder by the second, and she knew her arousal had to be running down her legs.

"Hey sexy did you wanna get out of here for a little while?" Asked a strangely familiar voice in her ear. Pulling herself away from the other couple, Lily turned around and was completely shocked to see that none other than James Potter was her sexy mystery man.

There was a period of silence as Lily reflected back to their days at Hogwarts. She remembered how James was so in love with her all that time, then he found someone else right when she wanted him. She thought for a minute, then for her 17 year old self, she responded, "Of course."

Without another moment to waste, James dragged Lily by the waist off the dance floor, out the front doors, across the street, and into a hotel. He very quickly signed his name into a room, and then proceeded to lead Lily to the elevators.

Once in the elevator, he slammed Lily up against the back wall.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this…" he said, then immediately slammed his mouth onto hers and began to snog the daylights out of her.

After a minute of incredibly passionate snogging, the elevator arrived at their floor. They stayed in a tangled up embrace the entire way to their room, fumbling with the room key.

Once safely inside the room, James ripped his shirt off and slammed Lily up against the door. Still battling with their tongues, they grinded against each other, causing moans and whimpers from the other.

Lily pulled away for a second to take a breath of air, and James took the opportunity to attack her neck. He nipped and sucked at her porcelain white skin, leaving marks that he was sure would be there in the morning. After leaving a hickey right below her left ear, James pulled away to look Lily in the eyes.

"I couldn't help but get my hands all over your sexy body back there in the club. Every guy in the building wanted to get their hands on your naughty little body, but I got there first. You are mine, Lily Evans, all mine, and I will take you right here, right now. I will fuck every inch of your body and my name is the one you will be screaming tonight."

Without hesitation, Lily jumped into James' arms and they fell backwards onto the bed. They began to tear off each other's clothing, leaving kisses all over the bare skin underneath. James didn't even bother to unlace Lily's corset top, he just ripped it clear off her skin.

"Well aren't you a naughty little minx? It seems as if you have forgotten your bra." James said. He began to suck on her right nipple as he tortured the other one by flicking and kneading it. Lily couldn't help but release a loud moan.

"You like that, baby? Let's see how you like this." James flipped them over so that he was on top. He ripped her skirt right off her body, chuckling at the fact that Lily also chose to forego panties.

James' fingers dove into Lily's wet warmth, not being gentle in the slightest. He was slamming three fingers at once into her pussy, while roughly rubbing her clit with his other hand. Lily was downright screaming in pleasure, only moments away from an orgasm, when James stopped.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Lily, still writhing from the tension that he left her with.

"I like watching you all flushed like this, baby. It makes me so hard for you. I want to take you roughly with my dick. I want to feel you cum around me, and for your delicious pussy to squeeze my dick until I cum. Don't you want that too?"

"YES!" Screamed Lily, still writhing.

Seconds later, James was removing his pants to reveal a huge thick cock, bigger than Lily had ever seen. She was so busy marveling at James' cock's glory that she didn't realize he was pulling her legs apart.

All of a sudden, he slammed his huge thick cock into her pussy, so fast and hard. Lily was screaming with every thrust, and James was grunting in pleasure. Lily knew she would barely be able to walk tomorrow, which was in no way a bad thing.

After minutes of hard thrusting, James pulled out and flipped Lily over onto her knees so that they were now doing it doggy-style. He slammed back into her and began thrusting again. James reached around her and grabbed both of Lily's boobs and massaged them hard. He then reached down to her clit and began to rub madly.

All at once, James felt his balls tightening and Lily felt her lower abdomen wind up as tight as it could go. Then, there was a blinding source of pleasure and both Lily and James orgasmed at the same time. James spilled his seed into Lily's pussy while it squeezed and released his cock.

Breathing heavily and falling onto the bed and into each other's arms, both Lily and James knew that their chemistry from their Hogwarts days was back, and that this was going to be a beautiful beginning to an amazing relationship.


End file.
